


Another Ending which actually is a Beginning

by FrangipaniFlower



Category: Homeland
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Carrie Mathison gets the better of Peter Quinn, F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrangipaniFlower/pseuds/FrangipaniFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2.04, Carrie's and Quinn's first surveillance night on Brody, following the conversation Quinn had with Estes in Laure's wonderful light and fun Chapter 4 of her fabulous Endings-series here on AO3 (Chapter 4, Beginnings, needs to be read first, cause I shamelessly quote her work here), with her knowledge and permission. </p><p>How little Quinn knew...</p><p>Promptfill for the prompt "Fuck me. Ok." on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ending which actually is a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laure001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laure001/gifts).



First day with the new team went well. He set the tone successfully while introduction rounds, interposing the word 'crazy' at the earliest possible moment. Plus, without loosing a nice but icy smile, mentioning that he is the one wearing the pants here, as team leader, but without using the overstressed word 'leadership' or anything else, just a casual 'the guy running things'. He even gave in when she brought along her own clown act as surveillance combo, they wouldn't do any harm and he had unlimited budget for the 'Brody situation', so no need to piss her off with brushing out The Bald and The Mute, Tweedeldee and Tweedeldum. He wondered if she fucked them too. The bald guy maybe, but the mute? Or maybe the mute liked watching...you never know...fuck, he was really getting wired up these days, it really was time for a decent fuck.

But, rule one in his rule book, if you want the slut for more than just a single one night stand, never go straight through on day one. Build a relationship, tease her interest with being nice but not too nice. Make yourself rare. He had thought about suggesting dinner after three or four days, kind of, hey, let's finish off the first week as team with dinner together, he could survive an evening with The Beard, Tweedledee and Tweedledum for a good cause. 

Sitting next to her as if it was a mere coincidence, telling some amusing bits and pieces, flashing the humour card, and then accidentally touching her knee with his, maybe, if she responded, followed by a hand on her thigh, just to rattle her cage while looking at her, ice-cold eyes but a tiny smile while discussing some random bullshit with Saul. 

She would run her fingers through her hair, tilt her head and smile back or maybe even open her legs so that his fingers could move a bit further to the inner side of her thigh. She would do that. Cause I'm a handsome guy and she's rattled cause she has no idea why Estes put a mysterious stranger on her case. She'll try to make me talk that way.

And then, when they would call it a day, friendly good-byes, he'd generously pay for everybody, she'd excuse herself to the bathroom, deliberatly delaying her leave. Everybody else would be gone, when she finally would come back and then, yeah, well...

Maybe he should schedule that dinner in one of the downtown hotels, the nicer ones, and book a room for the first night, always good if the way is not too far when things get heated and he could grant her some niceties for the first time, they still could go to the seedy places for the next encounters. And picturing that body on nice white starched sheets, good god, or maybe he could handcuff her to the wooden bedpost...if she was a good girl then throughout the week in the less nicer enviroment, just a quick after-lunch-fuck, he could take her back to the Marriott on Saturday night for a bit more...enjoyment between co-workers...maybe under the shower...or make her suck his cock...

Great plan. 

He knew she was interested. He saw it in her eyes when asking if she fucked Brody. Sluts can't hide it. But, she was not only a slut, she was much better educated as any woman he ever had laid. And women always aim high, above their own paygrade. That's why the nurse hooks up the attending and not the doorman. That's why she had fucked Estes. Money and power, or maybe power and money. So, pulling the ivy league-cover might be a great idea. Women fall for ivy league.

It's an unplanned co-incidence that they end up to do the night surveillance together. Even better, now he knows what cuisine he's going to choose for that dinner. She'll notice and she'll appreciate.

Unplanned development: She seems to be less crazy than he thought and was told. She is smart and easy to talk too. And has a dry sense of humour. Even better. It's nice when they're not just great bodies, adds up to the package that defines sexyness for him. Well, couple of more days and they'll start to have some fun.

And then Brody shows up on the surveillance screen, sitting in that goddamn bar, gets out his phone, and starts dialing. As operative he'd be glad this fuckshow being over asap, Brody calling his contact, couple of days surveillance, some groundwork, taking the bad guys out, tracing the loose ends and then...putting a bullet in Brody's head. Two actually. One for the assignment. One to add a personal touch. Wouldn't hurt the guy anymore so why the fuck not.

And then Brody stops dialing, and puts his phone on the countertop.

And that's when Peter Quinn makes the one fatal fucking mistake in his twelve years of service in one of the most dangerous jobs the world has to offer. In the false security of an ops room.

Brody puts his phone down and Peter Quinn groans "Fuck me".

She is sitting next to him, turns her head, pulls an amused smile and then is undoing is sealed.

"Ok. Pants down then. I'm easy."

Her hand, he can't help to notice she sharp contrast between the black of his pants and the white of her slender fingers, lands on his knee, trailing upwards on his thigh with an inward spin.

He is already rockhard and her mocking smile tells him she's well aware of that.

What Carrie Mathison's file didn't say was that sex is her currency and that sexual attraction transpires to her faster than anyone can unzip his fly.

"You've been pondering about how and when to fuck me since the moment I entered this room today. So why delay it?"

Her hand is between his legs now, aiming for the center right away, while she is not breaking eyecontact.

The moment where he somewhat credibly could have pushed her away with an acerbic comment is long gone.

She is palming his hardon now through the fabric and he gasps.

"You know what gave you away, tough guy? For someone who clearly read my file and was briefed about my personal...Brody situation...you played way to casual...the guy running things...that got me suspicious."

It's time to get back into the game so he gets up and pulls her into a standing position too. She unbuckles his belt in no time and has the guts to order him to open his pants, again, while she opens her blouse. Well, he's just human, why the fuck not?

"And then, Havard. That was a lie. I could see it in your eyes. You wanted to impress me. Thought I fall for that kind of shit. So, that's where you were made. I do this job more than ten years, you weren't really thinking you could play me, were you?"

Her hand goes around his cock while she is talking, firm, cool touch on hot soft skin. With the other hand she unzips her pants and shoves them down.

Jesus, she is gorgeous, beautiful, perfect skin, milkwhite, a slender middle, cute round ass. He casts away her shirt, revealing the perfect roundness of her breasts in a white lacey bra, maybe a bit too sexy for a normal office day but he instantly is a fan. And, that thing will be gone in a second anyway.

Before she steps out of her pants she bends down and fingers in her pocket, tossing him a small package when coming up again.

"Better get dressed, sunshine. Who knows where you've been around recently."

Somehow this is absolutely not how he pictured it in his mind, but there is no way to back down now, this woman is hot as fuck and he wants her now.

How little he knew.

He rolls the condom over his cock and she pushes him back on the table, as she climbs onto him and brings herself down on his prick before he can count to three. He's been around quite a bit but this is...special...he gets well and truly fucked, she's riding him and it is every bit as great as he has expected. Just...through the whole encounter, and he's really giving her a hard one, she is not taking away her eyes from that fucking monitor. Watching Brody while she's fucking him. He'll teach her better, next time, he'll teach her better.

His orgasm is epic and he's sure, he gets the better of her too, cause the sounds she's making...obscene...and so fucking hot, he could start over any second.

She looks down on his face, beautiful smile, and she's a hot mess and all he can think of is that he wants that room in the Marriott now, she deserves better than this, how much he would like to explore that delicious body, kiss and lick her, make her beg, fuck her brains out and then, afterwards, cradle her in his arms until she fells asleep, kiss her temple and tuck her in for the night in those white sheets.

He is shocked by the sudden turn of his thoughts to obsessive tenderness and is way back to hard again when she gets up and orders him to get back on his feet.

He obeys before his brain supplies any kind of lucidity and she chuckles at the sight of his fully erected hardon.

"Wasn't that enough? Well, you watch the screen then."

And with that, she goes down on her knees, pulls the condom off and gives him a treatment like he never had before. While he is fucking watching Brody. Last conscious thought before shooting himself into oblivion: Three bullets. One for the assignment, one for pleasure and one for revenge.

All he can do not to collapse on the floor is trying to keep breathing. This is so not how he planned it. But, he's hooked on now. While slowly regathering his clothes as well as his composure he aims for casual when asking her out for dinner on Saturday.

"There's a greek place in Arlington. Wanna try on Saturday. I mean, just if you want to. We could do something else, ehm, I mean, another restaurant, or a movie, if you like movies, or just drinks, everybody likes drinks, or don't you?"

Somehow that comes out not half as smug and cocky as he's been aiming for.

She's already fully dressed again and hasn't answered yet but suddenly her phone rings. Her eyes flicker back to the monitor and then back to her phone. Fucking Brody's calling her, asking her out for a drink, while he is still trying to disentangle his pant legs.

Well, that was the plan. His plan. Her role was to rattle Brody's cage. Only a moron could come up with that plan. A full moron.

She looks at him, gorgeous smile, with a hint of insecurity.

"Crap. I'm nervous."

"I'm not. You are good."

Yeah. She is. And he is fucking gonna watch the whole encounter. Maybe four bullets?

She's already half out the door and he finally managed his way back into his pants, when she comes back into the room, closing the distance between them with a few steps. She is small, so small, and stretches her arm to cup his cheek.

"About Saturday. Why not. Text me the adress. But careful, Peter Quinn. Don't give me your heart, cause I am not a good keeper, not at all."

And with that, she's out. And he's fucked.


End file.
